Mieszanina niejednorodna/Plany, plany i niewypały
Piąty odcinek serii "Mieszanina niejednorodna". Opis Ginny poznaje swoją odpowiedniczkę. Sophie i Nazz chwalą się swoim niezwykłym odkryciem Fineaszowi i Ferbowi. Tymczasem Izabela dostaje przerażający telefon. Bohaterowie *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Nicole Strong *Loren Rarity *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Tayler Stevenson *Sophie Adventure *Fretka Flynn (wspomniana) *Nazz Jefferson *Michael Jenkins (wspomniany) *Buford Van Stomm (wspominany) *Cassidy Monogram *inne randomy Niektórzy bohaterowie występują podwójnie. Fabuła Fin z alternatywnego wymiaru i Nicol siedzieli na przeciwko siebie w piaskownicy. Rudowłosy, mając do dyspozycji jedno małe wiaderko, zbudował dwie babki z piasku. - No, - powiedział. - te babki to nasze wymiary. - Takie małe? - No babek wielkości wymiarów ci przecież nie zbuduję. - Fakt. Nicol kiwnęła głową. Flynn zaczął przesuwać babki do siebie, a kiedy te się ze sobą zderzyły, powoli się rozwalały. Mimo to rudowłosy nadal nimi poruszał, dopóki całkiem nie rozwaliły się nawzajem. - Tak właśnie nasze wymiary zapadnął się w sobie. - Okej. Teraz widzę, że to wygląda groźnie. Ale gdyby tak stworzyć jakieś tarcze okrywające nasze wymiary? Zrób jeszcze raz te babki. Fineasz zrobił to o co poprosiła go Strong. Dziewczyna wzięła od niego wiaderko i założyła je na jedną z piaskowych "budowli". - Wyobraź sobie, że to taka tarcza. I podobną założyć na wasz wymiar. - To by się udało, gdyby nie to, że: - dokończeniem zdania Fina, było zdjęcie wiaderka z jednej babki i zderzenie ich ze sobą. - Nasze wymiary wyglądają teraz tak. - Fineasz założył foremkę na jedną z babek, a przez to, że obie były złączone, uszkodził przy tym tę drugą. - Zniszczyłoby to strukturę między wymiarami. - No to ja już nie wiem co można zrobić. - Hej, dzieciaczki. Wybawiliście się juź w piasku? - zapytał Ferb, który właśnie do nich podszedł. - Wcale się nie bawiliśmy. - zaprzeczył rudowłosy. - Wyjaśniałem Nicol ten głupi przykład drugiego mnie i przy okazji myśleliśmy jak temu zapobiec. - I wymyśliliście coś? - Noo... - rudowłosy zawachał się. - Tak myślałem. Chodźcie do garażu, mój brat ma jakiś plan. Ginny zapiszczała głośno, przytulając do siebie swoją nową mangę yaoi. Tak! Nareszcie jej trzynaste gejowskie OTP stało się canonem! Japonka czuła szczęście nie do opisania. W chwili obecnej siedziała na łóżku, zaczytując się w lekturę. Obok niej znajdował się stos temu podobnych magazynów. Dziewczynie wcale się nie śpieszyło, gdyż wiedziała, że na przeczytanie ich wszystkich ma cały dzień. Dlatego więc poza krótkimi przerwami na toaletę, nigdzie dziś nie wychodziła. Po chwili, drzwi od jej pokoju otworzyły się. Hirano uśmiechnęła się promiennie na widok swoich gości. - Hejka! Hermiona i Tayler z osłupieniem spojrzeli na sięgający sufitu zbiór mang. - Dziewczyno, kiedy ty to wszystko przeczytasz? - zapytał wciąż oszołomiony chłopak. Ginger spojrzała na swoje magazyny. - Masz na myśli tą marną kupkę? To to jeszcze nic. Jutro przyjeżdża moja dostawa po japońsku, w oryginale. Nie mogę się doczekać! Ulaniuk pokręciła głową, po raz pierwszy nie umiejąc skomentować sytuacji. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z szoku, przypominając sobie po co przyszła. - Dobra, mniejsza. - zaczęła. - Ginn, pakuj manatki, muszę ci coś pokazać. - Sorki Herma, ale nie mam za bardzo czasu. Wiesz, obowiązki. - mówiąc "obowiązki", miała oczywiście na myśli swoje mangi. - Idziemy do innego wymiaru. - Słucham? Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Widziałaś co się w ogóle dzieje? - zapytała, na co ta pokręciła przecząco głową. - Żartujesz sobie? - znów pokręciła, na co niebieskowłosa zareagowała śmiechem. - Mangi cię oślepiają. Wszędzie pojawiają się portale do innego wymiaru i prawdopodobnie oznacza to koniec świata. Zapadła cisza. Japonka wpatrywała się w przyjaciół z osłupieniem, przetrawiając informację. A więc świat się kończy. - Więc tym bardziej nie mogę nigdzie iść! - oświadczyła. - Nie mogę umrzeć przed przeczytaniem wszystkich yaoiców! Tayler i Hermiona wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Chociaż znali ją dobrze, takiej reakcji się nie spodziewali. - Dobra i tak mam gdzieś twoje zdanie. - stwierdziła Ulaniuk, po czym zrobiła zdjęcie Hirano. Na skutek czego, tuż przed nią pojawił się portal. - Idziesz? - zapytała, na co ta pokręciła głową. - Okay. Po tych słowach podeszła do niej, po czym pociągnęła ją za ramię. A to, że siłę miała godną faceta sprawiło, że bez problemu dociągnęła przyjaciółkę do portalu, chociaż ta stawiała wyraźny opór. - A ty zostajesz czytać mangi? - zapytała Taylera. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Tak. Nie wiedziałaś, że yaoice to moja pasja? - odparł ironicznie. - Wiedziałam. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, cała trójka, wbrew woli Ginger, przeszła przez portal. - Szarpiesz się gorzej, niż szczury w pułapce. - stwierdziła Hermiona, rozluźniając uścisk. - No, a teraz musisz coś zobaczyć! Hirano rozmasowała ramię. Nie miała pojęcia, że niebieskowłosa ma tak mocny uścisk. - Okay, ale skończmy przed końcem świata, żebym zdążyła przeczytać o moim dwudziestym gejowskim OTP. - Będzie warto, zobaczysz. - odparła Ulaniuk, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Poznamy cię z tobą! Tayler westchnął ciężko. Też chciałby poznać wersję siebie w której nie jest takim przegrywem. Ginger natomiast wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. No tak, teraz to miało większy sens. Dopiero w tym momencie połączyła ze sobą fakt siebie i innych wymiarów. W sumie, to może całkiem fajnie byłoby poznać samą siebie. Uśmiechnęła się więc ochoczo, nie mogąc doczekać się spotkania. - Wchodzę w to! - Fajnie. - odparła Herma. - Bo twoja odpowiedniczka chyba tam idzie. Hirano odwróciła się, dostrzegając siebie samą. Nie myśląc długo, pobiegła do drugiej Ginger z szerokim uśmiechem. - Cześć! - zawołała. - To się źle skończy. - zauważył Tayler, zwracając się do Hermy. - Jej odpowiedniczka to jej zupełne przeciwieństwo, tak? - Niby jesteś debilem, ale czytasz mi w myślach Taylerku. Fin spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika z politowaniem. - To jest ten twój plan? - zapytał. - Wkręcić do wszystkiego inny wymiar? - Pokazywałeś Nicol przykład na babkach z piasku. - mówił drugi Flynn. Oczy Ferba i Nicol przeskakiwały z jednego na drugiego. Dyskusja dwóch sobowtórów wyglądała interesująco. - Babki same się nie rozdzielą. Musi zrobić to ktoś z zewnątrz. Potrzebna nam pomoc kogoś trzeciego. - Tak, a jak się nie uda, to zniszczymy kolejny wymiar i kolejne biliardy istnień. Fineasz z tego wymiaru odgarnął włosy z czoła. - Słuchaj. - powiedział. - Dla mnie też nie jest to łatwe. To moja siostra siedzi uwięziona między wymiarami. Myślisz, że łatwo mi spoczywać z tą odpowiedzialnością, że to ja jestem wszystkiemu winien? - Myślisz, że mi jest łatwo? Nie wywołałeś tego sam, ja też uczestniczyłem w tym przedsiemwzięciu. Odkąd nasze światy się walą, cały czas jestem tutaj, próbując to jakoś ogarnąć. Nawet nie wiem co się dzieje w moim wymiarze i czy moi bliscy są bezpieczni! - Dobra, dość. - przerwał im Ferb. - Odwiedzenie trzeciego wymiaru nie zaszkodzi. Przed nawiązaniem kontaktu musimy jednak zachować niezbędne środki ostrożności. Tak by nie zmieszać naszych wymiarów z trzecim. - Przydam się na coś? - spytała Nicol. - Teraz nie, ale przydasz nam się w podróży. Nie wiemy kogo lub co tam spotkamy, więc ktoś taki jak ty nam się przyda. - Suuuper. - stwierdziła sarkastycznie Nicol. - Awansowałam na ochroniarza. Długo to wam zajmie? - Dwie, trzy godziny? - oszacował Fineasz. - To za dwie, trzy godziny przyjdę. Wy się bawcie. Jakiś czas temu. Izabela znudzona przeglądała memy na telefonie Nicoli. Skoro już metyska zostawiła go u niej, to dlaczego miałaby nie marnować jej baterii zamiast swojej? Nagle jednak usłyszała dzwonek swojego smartfona. Szybko wzięła go do ręki i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. To jej chłopak - Michael. - Cześć kochanie. - przywitała się. - Tu nie mówi twoje kochanie. - odparł obcy głos. - Jeśli chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć swojego lubego przyniesiesz nam sto tysięcy dolarów w ciągu trzydziestu minut. Wiemy kim jest twój chłopak i wiemy, że na pewno ukrywa jakieś oszczędności. Nie radzę wzywać policji, jesteśmy z innego wymiaru. Nie szukaj też wsparcia u jego koleżków, bo ich też mamy. Wysyłam ci esemesem adres. Jeśli chcesz go jeszcze zobaczyć żywego, radzę się pospieszyć Izabelo. Do zobaczenia. Osoba po drugiej stronie zakończyła połączenie. Izabela złapała się za głowę. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, co robić? Dlaczego nie ma Nicol jak jest potrzebna? Spojrzała na telefon z determinacją. Musi działać szybko. Nie ma chwili do stracenia. Jeśli nie Nicol jej pomoże, może zrobi to ta wojowniczka z innego wymiaru, o której od Strong usłyszała? Tylko jak się z nią szybko skontaktować? Olśniło ją! Z tym nie będzie problemu. Miała telefon Nicol, a na fejsbuku ta miała kilku znajomych. Wystarczyło napisać do jednego z nich. Nicol ruszyła w stronę domu Izabeli. Zadzwoniła, ale nikt nie otwierał. Weszła do środka. To dziwne, że Iza zostawiła drzwi otwarte. Na blacie kuchennym zobaczyła małą karteczkę i swój telefon. "Mają Michaela, Buforda i innych. Są z innego wymiaru i żądają kasy. Mam plan odbicia. Podaje ci adres." Poniżej napisana była lokalizacja i podpis "Izabela". Nicol uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Izka, ma plan. - wyszeptała. - No cóż, będzie ciekawie. Ginny wpatrywała się w swoją odpowiedniczkę z podziwem. Była śliczna! Tak samo jak ona! - Jak fajnie cię zobaczyć! - zaczęła z szerokim uśmiechem. - Hej. - druga Ginger uśmiechnęła się. - Rozumiem, że przyszłaś z innego wymiaru. Ciągle o tym trąbią w telewizji. Fajnie cię zobaczyć. To... To niesamowite. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Fakt, iż stoi przed nią ona sama wydawał jej się nieco dziwny, jednak przeczytała za dużo mang, by uznać to za najbardziej niespotykaną rzecz na świecie. Ciekawa była, jak bardzo są do siebie podobne. Może mogłyby się zaprzyjaźnić? Albo czasem zamieniać miejscami i denerwować tym innych? - Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. - mówiła przybyszka z innego wymiaru. - Na ciebie też mówią Ginny? - Nie, po prostu Ginger. - odparła tamta. - Ty też należysz do cheerleaderek? - Coś ty. W moim wymiarze dowodzi nimi Steph. Za Chiny nie przekroczyłabym progu sali gimnastycznej. Poza tym, przysięgłam być wierna grupie. - Jakiej grupie? - Ginger zmarszczyła brwi. - Widzisz tamtych tam? - tu wskazała na stojących dalej Hermionę i Taylera, którzy zajęci byli rozmową. - Oni i jeszcze trójka pozostałych. Mamy własną flagę, godło, hymn i dewizę. - mówiła to takim tonem, jakby fakt ten był dla niej całkiem normalny. Hirano bowiem zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do przynależności do tej organizacji. - Nazywamy się Proczadzikowcy. Ty nie masz swojej paczki? - E. Mam wielu przyjaciół, ale nie potrzebuję przynależności do klubów. - Nie nazwałabym tego klubem. W sumie, to nie wiem jakbym to nazwała. Nazz i Sophie mówią, że zajmujemy się walką ze złem, a Herma, że jesteśmy grupą wsparcia psychicznie chorych ludzi. To skomplikowane. No, ale dość już o mnie. - tu machnęła lekceważąco ręką. - Co u ciebie? Masz kogoś? I co najważniejsze, jakie jest twoje OTP? I ulubiona manga? - Więc. Jestem w grupce cheerleaderek. Utrzymuję kontakt z naszym zastępem ogników, choć to nie to samo co kiedyś. Nasze drogi się trochę rozeszły. W sumie nie wiem co masz do Steph, bo ja ją w miarę lubię, choć powinnam pozostawać solidarna z Gretą, bo ona jej nie znosi, ale jak mówiłam nasze drogi się trochę porozchodziły. Co tam jeszcze... - Ginger zamyśliła się. - Moim ulubionym otepe jestem jak i Baljeet, ale no chodzi z Mishty (jeszcze go zdobędę). A mang nie czytam. Zapadła cisza. Twarz Ginny zastygła w tępym uśmiechu, a ona sama czekała, aż jej odpowiedniczka zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i powie "Żartowałam! Kocham mangi!". Niestety, nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. - Serio? - zapytała, a w jej głosie słychać było zawód. - Ou. No trudno. To yaoi zapewne też nie lubisz. Ale chociaż jeden gejowski ship, któremu oddałaś serce na pewno masz, nie? - Emm. Nie? - Ginger zastanawiała się czy to aby na pewno jej odpowiedniczka. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami. - No cóż, alternatywne wymiary potrafią zaskakiwać, co nie? - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Odwzajemniła gest, chociaż musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, nie tego się spodziewała. Nie mniej, wciąż była jej bardzo ciekawa. - Hej, może chcesz wpaść do mojego wymiaru? - zaproponowała. - Albo pochodzimy po twoim? Co wolisz? - Spieszę się na trening, ale miło było cię poznać. - powiedziała wyciągając do swojej odpowiedniczki rękę. Z dużo mniejszym entuzjazmem, odwzajemniła gest, po czym wróciła do przyjaciół. Hermiona uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, co nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego. W tym przypadku również. - Czemu nie słyszałam krzyków? - zapytała spokojnie, na co nawet Tayler cofnął się o krok. - No... Bo się nie pokłóciłyśmy. - odparła Japonka, niezbyt rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi. - Wyobrażacie sobie, że ona nie kocha yaoi? Wymiary to beznadzieja. - Nie chcę wiele od życia. - mówiła Ukrainka. - Jedyne czego szczerze pragnęłam, to gównoburza. Nicole nie pobiła się z Lor. Ty nie nawrzeszczałaś na swoją odpowiedniczkę. Czy ja naprawdę muszę zadowalać się tanimi ripostami Taylerka?! - Ej. - wtrącił chłopak, patrząc na nią z niezadowoleniem. Po spokoju niebieskowłosej nie było już śladu. Ginny złapała się za ramię, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - A jak tam twoja odpowiedniczka? - zapytała, chcąc rozluźnić temat. Na te słowa, Ulaniuk zmarszczyła brwi. Hirano instynktownie odskoczyła, chowając się za Taylerkiem. - Na Ukrainie. - odparła. - Chyba. - Ołł. A twój? - tu zwróciła się do chłopaka, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. - O. No cóż. Wymiary to ścierki. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Hermiona wyciągnęła telefon, a gdy zobaczyła wyświetlacz, uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi. - Nicole. - powiedziała. Tayler wyraźnie zainteresował się tematem. Zajrzał jej przez ramię, odczytując wiadomość. Ginny, choć nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi, również to uczyniła. - Mam robotę kochani. - uśmiechnęła się pewnie niebieskowłosa. - Po co chce się spotkać? - zapytał chłopak. - Mam go gdzieś. Chcę zobaczyć co ukrywa Nicole. Jak coś, to wyślę wam pocztówki. A jak nie wrócę, to dopilnujcie, żeby pochowano mnie na Odessie. - Sugerujesz, że cię zabije? - zapytał ironicznie. - A żałowałbyś? Stevenson zastanowił się krótko. - W sumie, to nie. Kibicowałbym jej. I nie licz na znicze ode mnie. - Herma będzie mordować ludzi? - zapytała Japonka. - Nie, oni będą mordować ją. - odparł, widząc, że czarnowłosa bierze to na poważnie. - I nigdy nie wróci. Będzie martwa. Kaput. - Załapała. - przerwała mu Hermiona, wywracając z uśmiechem oczami. - Nie słuchaj go Ginn. Jasne, że nie umrę. Lecę się spotkać z koleżanką, która podobno coś ukrywa, a podobno nie. Będzie śmiesznie. Tak myślę. Albo nie. Zobaczymy. Slava Ukraini. - dodała, chcąc nadać chwili większego znaczenia. Po tych słowach zrobiła zdjęcie, dzięki czemu pojawił się portal. Pomachała przyjaciołom, po czym przeszła na drugą stronę. - Tooo... - zaczęła Ginger, gdy okrąg już zniknął. - Co robimy? - Idziemy szukać odpowiedników ludzi i cisnąć z nich bekę? - Dobra. Izabela czekała na Hermionę w umówionym miejscu. Poznała ją z daleka, po charakterystycznych niebieskich włosach, które wcześniej widziała na jej profilowym. Szybko do niej podbiegła. - Jesteś wreszcie, musisz mi pomóc. - powiedziała łapiąc ją za ramiona. Ulaniuk popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę, cofając głowę. - Ciebie do reszty pojebało, kochana? - zapytała opryskliwie. - Miałam się spotkać z Nicolą. - Dołączy do nas potem. - odparła szybko Iza. - Mamy kłopoty z jednym gangiem i szybko muszę znaleźć jakieś wsparcie. Na pewno znasz tę dziewczynę co mierzyła do Nicol. Jakbyś mnie do niej zaprowadziła to byłabym wdzięczna. Ukrainka westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na Izę z zawodem. Na coś innego liczyła. Chociaż, może to właśnie gang jest tą tajemnicą Strongówny? - Jasne, że ją znam, ale nie obiecuję, że wam pomoże. - mówiąc to, ponownie otworzyła portal. - Ale skoro chcesz, to za mną. Iza udała się za niebieskowłosą. Miała tylko nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek jest Nicol, wkrótce zobaczy wiadomość, którą dla niej zostawiła i do nich dołączy. Tymczasem Loren zajęta była poważną rozmową ze swoją czteroletnią bratanicą. Obie siedziały w jasnym, kolorowym pokoju dziecięcym. Podczas gdy Raritówna była śmiertelnie poważna, dziewczynka zajęta była zabawą pluszakami. - I dlatego nigdy nie miej faceta. - mówiła. - Wszyscy to śmiecie. I chamy. I prostaki. I nigdy cię nie docenią! Nie ważne jak super byś była, to zawsze będą chcieć czegoś więcej. Ugh. Uważam, że wszystkich osobników płci męskiej powinno się wykastrować. - Dzięki. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, dostrzegając swojego brata stojącego w progu. - Mówię jak jest. - stwierdziła. - Możesz się obrażać, ale od dziś jestem skrajną feministką i mam to wszystko gdzieś. - Fajnie. - nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęty. - Tak w ogóle, to masz gości. Loren spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, na co ten wzruszył ramionami. - Też się nie spodziewałem. - Ferb? - Nie. Tym bardziej ciężko jej było w to uwierzyć. Poza Fletcherem nikt jej raczej nie odwiedzał, więc było to dość ciekawe. Podniosła się szybko, zmierzając do salonu, po drodze zmieniając postać modulatorem ciał. Na miejscu czekały już na nią Hermiona i Izabela. Poza Złym Trio, ich ostatnich się tu spodziewała. - Jest z tamtego wymiaru. - zaczęła Ulaniuk, wskazując za Shapiro. - I czegoś chce. Zrobiłaś się sławna, wiesz? Loren zmarszczyła brwi, na co ta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Tak. - zaczęła Iza. - Słyszałam, że nosisz przy sobie pistolet i celowałaś do Nicol. Na podstawie tego stwierdziłam, że potrafisz strzelać. A szukam kogoś kto potrafi posługiwać się bronią, żeby rozprawić się z jednym gangiem. Wchodzisz w to? Z kuchni rozległ się odgłos upadających garnków. - Dzięki. - wycedziła przez zęby kosmitka. - Głośniej się nie dało? Swoją drogą, po co miałabym wam pomagać? I na co wam ja? Z resztą... - mówiąc to, spojrzała w kierunku drzwi kuchni. - Nie gadajmy tutaj. Chodźcie. Wyszła z mieszkania, a gdy jej rozmówczynie znalazły się na korytarzu, zamknęła drzwi. - Na co wam ja? - powtórzyła. - Jak słyszałaś, - powtórzyła Iza. - mamy problemy z gangiem. Potrzebuję pomocy, nikogo groźniejszego od ciebie nie znam. Powiem ci, tylko nikomu nie powtarzaj, że Nicol miała przez ciebie koszmary po nocach. Jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem. Pozostałe spojrzały na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Nicole bojąca się Lor. - wydusiła, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - A to dobre! Jak ona kiedyś... - Okay, pomogę wam. - weszła jej w słowo Rarity. Oczywistym był fakt, że zrobiła to tylko dlatego, by uciszyć Ulaniuk, co swoją drogą się udało. Niebieskowłosa spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Serio? Ty? - Ja. - mówiąc to, założyła ręce na biodra. - Coś ci w tym nie pasuje? - No. Logika. Ale co mi tak, idę z wami! Muszę to zobaczyć! - Świetnie. - stwierdziła Iza. - Adres mam tutaj. - powiedziała pokazując im sms'a, w swoim telefonie. - To w waszym wymiarze, więc prowadźcie. Loren spojrzała na wyświetlacz. - Chyba wiem gdzie to. Niedaleko kiedyś pracował mój brat. Tylko nie wiem czy to oby na pewna ma związek z gangami. Iza, jesteś pewna, że ten SMS był prawdziwy? - Nie, wymyśliła to sobie. - wtrąciła sarkastycznie Hermiona. - Jasne, że prawdziwy! - Nie pluj. - odparła wyraźnie poddenerwowana Rarity, wycierając policzek. - Skoro tak, to chodźcie. - A to po drodze do mojego domu? - zapytała niebieskowłosa. - Bo wzięłabym widły ze sobą. - Masz widły w pokoju? - A ty broń w kieszeni. - Słusznie. - Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Mamy tylko pół godziny, ruszajmy! - wykrzyknęła zniecierpliwiona Izabela. Hermiona wywróciła tylko oczami. - Spokojnie. Nie zabiją go ot tak. Przecież zależy im na hajsie, nie? - Tak, ale... Wolałabym z nimi skończyć, zanim oni zabiją jego. Nicol znudzona wpatrywała się w GPS w komórce. Mało zachwycający, ale przydatny. Oj ta Iza... Zawsze niepotrzebnie panikuje. Tymczasem. Sophie i Nazz, będąc w innym wymiarze, zmierzały do domu Fineasza i Ferba. Musiały mu przekazać swoje odkrycie i odebrać swojego zasłużonego Nobla. Droga nie była długa, więc już po kilku minutach, były na miejscu. Nie trudziły się pukaniem do drzwi, tylko od poszły pod garaż, gdzie spodziewały się ich znaleźć. I nie pomyliły się. Na przeciw im wyszli dwaj Fineaszowie i jeden Ferb, jednak szybko zamknęli za sobą drzwi w taki sposób, by te nie zobaczyły wnętrza. - O, patrz sis, Fin się rozmnożył! - zauważyła Adventure. Jeden z Fineaszy zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy to te same Sophie i Nazz, które znał w swoim wymiarze. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że to na pewno one. Nie mniej, nie miał teraz sił ich uświadamiać. - O co chodzi? - zapytał, widząc, że jego odpowiednik nie ma już na tyle chęci, by zacząć rozmowę. - Odkryłyśmy dlaczego wymiary się popsuły! - odparły jednocześnie. Na te słowa, cała trójka wyraźnie się ożywiła. Spojrzeli na nie ze strachem, obawiając się, że te dowiedziały się co przeskrobali. - Nasza proczadzikowość i sisowatość sprawia, że wszechświat nie może wytrzymać! - oznajmiła Nazz. Wszelkie przerażenie chłopców od razu zniknęło. Nie mniej, wcale nie zrobiło im się lepiej. - Bo wiecie, nigdy nie było ludzi tak proczadzikowych jak my! - ciągnęła. - Więc przez to wszystko się wali! - Wyjdźcie. - przerwał im Fineasz, patrząc na nie bez wyrazu. - Po prostu wyjdźcie. Kuzynki były wyraźnie zaskoczone takim obrotem sprawy. - Hej, to niegrzeczne! - oburzyła się Niebieska. - Trudno. - Chodźmy sis, niech radzą sobie sami. Po tych słowach dziewczyny odwróciły się na pięcie, po czym z dumnie uniesionymi głowami wyszły. - Co za tupet! - zdenerwowała się Jefferson. - Jak tak można?! - Nie mam pojęcia sis, ale wiem jedno. Gdy już będziemy rządzić światem, Fineasz i jego zaginiony bliźniak zapłacą nam za tą zniewagę! Nazz zatrzymała się, patrząc na blondynkę ze zdziwieniem. - Jak to zaginiony brat bliźniak? - No, a widziałaś tego drugiego wcześniej? - Racja. Gdy wyszły z ogródka, szybko rzucili im się w oczy Tayler i Ginny, którzy spacerowali po drugiej stronie ulicy. Kuzynki dokładnie zmierzyły ich wzrokiem, jednak ci byli na tyle pochłonięci rozmową, że nawet ich nie zauważyli. - Jak myślisz sis, to nasi? - zapytała Sophie, gdy ci zniknęli im z pola widzenia. - Wątpię sis. Nasz Taylerek jakoś ładniejszy. Pewnie tutejsi. Nie czekając na nic więcej, Jefferson otworzyła portal poprzez zrobienie zdjęcia, po czym obie wróciły do swojego świata. Izabela, Loren i Hermiona dotarły na miejsce. Znajdowały się w jakimś zagraconym zaułku. Idealna kryjówka dla przestępców. Izabela miała aż gęsią skórkę. Zaczynała się zastanawiać czy pośpiech aby na pewno był wskazany. Miała też coraz większe wątpliwości, co do tego, że Nicol do nich dołączy. Była ciekawa czy jej towarzyszki są podobnie spanikowane. Hermiona czuła lekki uścisk w żołądku. Chociaż często wyobrażała sobie takie sytuacje, jednak nigdy nie dane jej było w czymś takim uczestniczyć. Trzymała mocno widły, w każdej chwili będąc gotowa zaatakować. Loren natomiast nie czuła strachu. Musiała wszystkim udowodnić, że jest silna i, że koszmary Nicoli byli w pełni uzasadnione. Nawet, jeżeli sama w to do końca nie wierzyła. Nie minęła minuta, gdy usłyszały czyjeś kroki. Cała trójka stanęła zwarta i gotowa, jednak tego, co, a raczej kogo tam zobaczą nigdy by się nie spodziewały. Otoczyła ich spora grupa ubranych na czarno mężczyzn, jednak to nie na nim Loren i Hermiona skupiły uwagę. Pomiędzy nimi wyróżniała się pewna dziewczyna. Była to średniego wzrostu szatynka o długich, kręconych włosach, lekko opalonej cerze i ciemno-zielonych oczach. Ubrana była podobnie jak oni - w czarny garnitur. - Cassidy?! - wrzasnęły obydwie. - A kogo innego się spodziewałyście? - zapytała z prześmiewczym uśmiechem. - Tępe idiotki. - Znacie ją? - wyszeptała Izabela. - Chodziła z nami do szkoły. - wyjaśniła Hermiona, nie spuszczając wzroku z Monogramówny. - O rok starsza. Zawsze była jakaś dziwna, ale nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego. - po tych słowach zwróciła się do Cass. - Skąd ta nagła zmiana profesji? - Nie nagła. Od zawsze trudniłam się czarnym rynkiem. Myślisz, że dlaczego mimo młodego wieku potrafiłam przestraszyć trzecioklasistów z liceum? Dlaczego bał się mnie własny brat? Serio myślisz, że potrafiłam być jedynie złośliwa? Błąd. Danville które znałaś było takie tylko i wyłącznie dzięki gangowi Sebixów. - Sebixów? - zdziwiła się Loren. - Tak, Sebixów. Bycie grupą dresów to tylko przykrywka, ale musisz przyznać, że dobra, nie? Ale dość o mnie, wy pewnie po Michaela. - Tak! - zaczęła Iza. - Lepiej go uwolnij, bo... - Bo co? - przerwała jej liderka. - Bo potraktujecie mnie jednym pistoletem i widłami? Poza tym, jakbyście nie zauważyły, mamy przewagę liczebną. - zaśmiała się. - Zresztą Michaela wcale tu nie ma. - Co? - wyjąkała Iza, jakby kurcząc się w sobie. - Spokojnie żyje. - zlitowała się Cassidy widząc jej zbolałą minę. - Nigdy go nie porwaliśmy. Jeden z moich chłopców zarąbał mu telefon. To zabawne, że tak łatwo dało się ciebie tutaj ściągnąć. Izabela spojrzała na nią oniemiała. Nie tylko dała się głupio wykiwać, ale i wciągnęła dwie obce dziewczyny, które gotowe były jej pomóc, w pułapkę. W dodatku całkiem na darmo. Tak zależało jej na czasie, że nie miała czasu się upewnić, że Michaelowi nic nie jest. Zresztą pewnie nawet jakby miała czas, by o tym nie pomyślała. - Jestem pewna, że ten blondasek, będzie gotowy zapłacić niezłą sumkę by włos nie spadł ci z głowy. - stwierdziła Cassidy. - Ale nie widzę powodu by trzymać tu te dwie. - zwróciła swoje spojrzenie ku Hermionie i Loren. - Fakt, ja też nie widzę. - odparła Hermiona, wymuszając uśmiech. - Dalsza rozmowa chyba nie ma sensu. Będę się zwijać, papatki! Była gotowa uciec, jednak w porę Loren złapała ją z ramię. - A ty dokąd? Gdzie twój honor?! - Wiesz jak mówią na Ukrainie? - Nie. - No właśnie! Nie ma takiego powiedzenia, więc nie gadaj mi tu o honorze! Chcesz narażać życie dla obcej idiotki, która nawet nie pomyślała, żeby zadzwonić do tego kolesia, to spoko, nie moje życie, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj! - z każdym słowem jej złość wzbierała, jednak Loren daleko było od strachu. Jej samej również daleko było do cierpliwej. - Chcesz teraz dać jej wygrać?! - Tak, chcę dać jej wygrać! Nawet jej kibicuję, wiesz?! Bo jeżeli ktoś ma gówno zamiast mózgu, to sam się prosi o taki obrót sprawy! Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś do niej taka podobna. Z resztą, nie będziesz mnie zatrzymywać. - Wasza dyskusja jest doprawdy wzruszająca. - wtrąciła znudzona Cassidy. - Ale mówiąc, że nie widzę potrzeby trzymania was tutaj, miałam na myśli zabicie was. - czując na sobie ich przerażone spojrzenia, uśmiechnęła się dumnie. - Chyba nie myślałyście, że dam wam tak odejść. Jeszcze naskarżycie. Ukrainka przełknęła nerwowo ślinę czując, jak serce bije jej zdecydowanie za szybko. - Ja nie kabluję. - wydusiła. - A skąd mam mieć pewność? Nagle z tłumu gangsterów wyłonił się jeden z chłopaków ciągnąc za ramię jakoś dziewczynę. Izabela na jej widok odetchnęła z ulgą. "Cuda się czasem zdarzają." - pomyślała. - Znalazłem tu jedną zgubę.- powiedział do Cassidy. Mówiła, że jest z nimi. - Spóźniłam się na imprezkę? - spytała Nicol udając głupią. - Dlaczego oni wszyscy mierzą w nas pistoletami? Widząc ulgę malującą się na twarzy Shapirówny, Cassidy nabrała podejrzeń. - Mniejsza. - odparła. - Związać je. Całą czwórkę. - Nie ma mowy! - wykrzyknęła Iza. Wszyscy jak na jedną komendę podnieśli pistolety, przygotowując się do strzału. - Nicol, zrób coś. - wyszeptała. Ale tego co zrobiła Strong, się nie spodziewała. Albowiem dziewczyna uniosła ręce ku górze, upadła na kolana i wykrzyknęła: - Błagam, nie zabijajcie nas! - Co? - wyjąkała Iza. - Jak to co? - warknęła w jej stronę Strong. - W coś ty mnie wpakowała?! - krzyczała ze łzami w oczach i wciąż na klęczkach z podniesionymi rękami. - Nie widzisz tych wszystkich pistoletów?! Naprawdę tak ci spieszno umierać?! Loren o mało nie upuściła pistoletu na ten widok. Czegoś takiego po Nicoli nigdy by się nie spodziewała. "Czyli Irving blefował - pomyślała Hermiona. - Nicole nic nie ukrywa." - Całkiem mądrze. - skomentowała Monogram. - Sebixy. Atakować. Na jej rozkaz, mężczyźni ruszyli na całą czwórkę. Rarity jako jedyna postanowiła się nie poddawać. Udało jej się zastrzelić dwóch z nich, jednak ostatecznie została pokonana, tak jak cała reszta. Opór nie trwał długo zważywszy na fakt, że nie było go praktycznie w ogóle. Po chwili, Loren, Izabela, Nicole i Hermiona zostały obezwładnione. Następnie zaprowadzono je do starej kamiennicy, w której od dawna nikt nie mieszkał. Jako iż była tuż obok, nikt niepożądany nie zauważył zamieszania. Dziewczyny zostały zaprowadzone do piwnic, gdzie przywiązano je do krzeseł. - Szybko poszło. - stwierdziła Cassidy. - Łatwe jesteście. Loren spojrzała na nią ze złością. Liderka przeszła kilka kroków po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przez cały czas bacznie obserwując uwięzione. Iza siedziała ze zbolałą miną, wpatrując się w ścianę na przeciwko. Tak jakby nie docierało do niej jak do tego doszło. Kto by pomyślał, że ta poukładana Garcia-Shapiro wpakuje się w takie bagno? Nicol siedziała z pochyloną głową, czasem wydając takie odgłosy, jakby chciała pohamować płacz. Chyba łkała po cichu. Hermiona starała się skupić wzrok w jednym miejscu, jednak była w zbyt dużym szoku. Oddychała ciężko, a pewność siebie, która zawsze od niej emanowała, jakby nagle wyparowała. Po raz pierwszy w życiu była naprawdę przerażona. Loren natomiast starała się wyglądać groźnie, mrużąc oczy, odwzajemniając baczny wzrok ich oprawczyni, jednak na próżno. Też się bała. I miała do siebie pretensje o to, że w ogóle tu przyszła. Po co jej to było? Ah, tak. Chciała udowodnić wszystkim, że nie nie jest wieczną ofiarą losu. Na moment zapomniała, że przecież jest. - Lubiłam go. - oznajmiła beznamiętnym tonem. - Tak, mam tu na myśli tego, którego zabiłaś. - tu spojrzała wymownie na Loren. - Trudno. Ale może nie zabijając was tak od razu, trochę na was zarobię. - po tych słowach podeszła bliżej, po czym ze złośliwym uśmiechem, złapała Raritówne za policzki. - Twojej rodzinie ostatnio lepiej się powodzi, prawda? W odpowiedzi, latynoska wyrwała swoją twarz z uścisku, jednak skrępowanie w ogóle nie pozwalało jej na nic więcej, niż na splunięcie na jej buta. - Zapamiętam to sobie. - dodała.